Princess to Love
by BadImpressions
Summary: Courtney finds herself sold to the lord of the western lands, Duncan. Duncan finds himself falling for a low concubine, Courtney. Will the two end up together or will their differences keep them apart. Takes place in Feudal times. Rated M for sex, violence, violation, and more. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story finally here. Special thanks to Jeffrey Dahmer for being my beta for this story. What would I do without her :) . Okay here goes. **

**Note: ...DxC... is a change in point of view. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Series or its characters. Sadly.**

Chapter 1

"My Lord, my lord!" My servant, Gerald, called while he ran down the hall. Gerald was a thin but tall man. Every time he receives a message, he pesters around the castle looking for me.

I looked at Gerald who was dripping in sweat and looked very exhausted. "What is it now Gerald?" I asked with a straight face. My emotions were never something I let get the better of me.

"Sir... word has it... that one... of the concubines were caught stealing... from your room," Gerald breathed out heavily.

Caught stealing? She knew that resulted in immediate execution. Oh well. "Go to get chambers and prepare her to be executed." Just one more thing. "There is a man selling women in the next village over. Bring me a healthy one with a nice body," I said as I dismissed him with a wave of my hand. Gerald ran out of the room, gathered the horses, and before I knew it, he was off to the next village. 'A new concubine...' I started to wonder as I walked down the halls.

...DxC...

"Line it up girls!" Our Master ordered us. We were only allowed to address him as Master due to formality.

Honestly, Master was cruel. All of us were chained by our hands and feet, so if even one of us stumbled out of line, it was punishment for us all but even worse for the specific girl. I was that girl almost every time. Master always hated me the most because I was quiet but feisty on the inside, or so he said. "The Lord of these lands wants a new concubine and one of you might be going."

Master chained us on the wall and dressed the ones who were virgins, including myself, in white and the tainted ones in red. After, he sprayed us with several cheap perfumes to make us presentable - which I thought was ridiculous. Just as he stepped back, a tall, thin man walked through the door. We all bow out heads down in respect for him.

As he passed through to get a thorough look, he sneaked a peek at Sarah.

Sarah was a quiet one too. She only talked to me, but rarely to anyone else. When her parents died when she was 13, her village took her to master and she's been with him ever since. She's was 15. I'm was one year older than her but I've only been with master for a couple months.

As he stared at Sarah, she lifted her eyes slightly to meet his. He stumbled back like he'd seen a ghost. "I'll take her," The man said as he pointed at Sarah. With my head still bowed I breathed a sigh of relief. I'd rather spend the rest of my life with Master than be a sex slave to a pathetic Lord. "I'll take her too." I heard the man say but I didn't bother to look up and see who else he chose.  
Just then Master snatched Sarah by her arm and threw her out of line and pulled my hair next. I looked up at him with anger in my eyes and noticed that I was the second one that man chose. "That will be 3,000 royal dollars," Master said as he still held my hair. I pulled away and prepared myself for Master to raise his hands towards me, but it never came.

"Don't lay a hand on this woman, I believe she belongs to the lord now," the man said as he grabbed my hand and handed Master the money for Sarah and I. I thought, 'I'm going to like this mysterious man. Although, I can't say the same for the Lord.'

* * *

I watched the guard lead Sarah to an individual room next to that nice man who I now knew as Gerald. I, however, was not so lucky. The guard that led me was rough, rude, and cruel. He dragged me down the hall to my chamber, threw me inside, and locked the door behind me. The only light inside of the room was the small window will three black steel bars over it and a small hole in the door.  
I looked around the room and see a small cot in the corner of the room and a dusty corner where I was supposed to use the bathroom. I looked at my clothes and pulled at the cheap fabric of my dress. The white dress ripped slightly around my breasts exposing my cleavage.

Suddenly, the same cruel guard entered my chambers. "The lord requires your service, wench," he spat as he attempted to pull my hair. I gave him a daring look which made him think again. What is with all these people trying to pull my hair?

As I walk down the hall, I seen there were almost eight other chambers with females inside. This 'lord' or whatever was crazy if he thought i was giving my virginity to him. He's such an ogre! Just as that thought crossed my mind, we were at two large doors. The guard knocked once and I heard a silent 'enter.' The guard grabbed my hair and threw me inside. "Why you-"

"A feisty one I see. This will be interesting." I turned around to see that it was the Lord behind me. He approached me and offered me his hand. "What's your name? I am your Lord Duncan." I looked at this Lord Duncan questionably. That smug look on his face contradicted his words. His words were polite and generous while his expression seemed confident and forceful. Just then, he grabbed my face and looked at it curiously. "I know you have a name and your not a mute or is it your too royal to tell me, princess?" he said as he got closer. I just glared at him. "Well listen here princess, you belong to me so you do whatever I say."

He was starting to get on my nerves. "I belong to no one," I hissed as I tried to struggle away from his hold, which was pointless because his grip was strong. I guess my words sent him to his breaking point because right then he forcefully yanked me towards him, and placed his lips on mine in a strangling kiss. Within moments, he forced his tongue inside of my mouth. I didn't know how to react because it was my first kiss.

His hands traveled around my waist, and it felt like electricity. I didn't like how my body was reacting because I suddenly found myself kissing him back a little. I felt a slight smile against my lips as if he'd won. I opened my eyes and felt the intensity of his gaze upon me. He was so sure of himself. My mind started to go blank until I heard a ripping sound and realized it was the cheap material of my dress. "What are you doing?!" I tried to say as I pulled away from him. "You'll rip it and I won't have anything else to wear," I said but he started to get closer and pull on it again.

"That's my intention, princess," he said as he yanked my dress and the thin material was torn from my body. I rushed to cover my myself with my hands, but it was again pointless. He pinned me down to the bed and started attacking my body. I tried to get up but his weight was pressing so hard against me, I could barely breathe. I cringed as he invaded my womanly regions and plunged two fingers inside of me.

"Stop," I whispered as he started to move his fingers inside of me. The feeling was uncomfortable and I felt as if I had been violated. I felt tears slide out of my eyes. I always thought my first time would be with someone I love. I don't love this man, I don't even know this man. "My lord please stop this." I tried to plead again but his eyes were completely covered with lust. I felt my body betraying me once again as i began to get accustomed to the feeling. It would be a miracle if he listened to me and that's exactly what it was.

He shifted his weight off of me and let me up. "You are dismissed," he said in a dark tone. I noticed I was still naked to his sight and pointed at the ripped fabric that still lie on the floor. He removed his shirt and tossed it to me. "You will be assigned new clothing tomorrow," he said as he turned over in his bed.

I took that as my cue to leave and did so. I was left to find my way back to my chambers which did not take very long, but the whole way there, I couldn't help but feel lonely. I had an aching need to lay next to him and fall also in his arms.  
This place is making me crazy.

...DxC...

I laid down staring at the ceiling for about 45 minutes thinking about one thing. How could I let her go that easily? I usually took all my slaves by force but she was different. I was going to change all that tomorrow. Let's see if she felt so different as a servant. Just like the rest of my concubines. I stared at the document full of workers and placed her room number under a specific job because I had yet to know her name. I called in my next concubine of the night afterwards.

"How many I please you today Lord Duncan?" she asked as she kept her head bowed until I ordered otherwise. She did anything to please me because of her high hopes for me to marry her and make her Lady of the Western Lands. However, I could never make anyone as devious as her my bride. Every man she had been with, has been in high ranks and all suffered an unusual and brutal death. I only kept her around for the reason that she was excellent in satisfying my needs in bed.

"It is I ask of your services to please me tonight," I said in an even tone. At my command, she removed her clothing and walked towards me with a glint of mischief in her eyes. Devious indeed.

* * *

That morning I awoke, a guilty feeling plagued my thoughts. It constantly told me that last night was a mistake. That I shouldn't have done that to that simple girl and sent her off like that and calling for the second concubine was an even bigger mistake.

I suppressed those thoughts and walked to the dining hall. I sat down and watched as three of the concubines prepared my meal and served it to me. I hurriedly finished the food and advanced toward my study quarters. I waited for about twenty minutes and watched as my little princess walked in with that same feisty look on her face. Perfect.

"Great to see you again," I sneered as I turned her way. She didn't respond. "Your job in my castle is to clean my study quarters, prepare my bath in my bathing chambers, and clean my resting quarters."  
This time she actually did respond. "And why would I do all this for you?" she asked me with one of her eyebrows raised. My insides were going crazy just by the look on her face.

I suppressed my feelings and spoke in a fierce tone.

"Because you are mine and belong to no one else," I said. I was aching to be near her at the moment. So, I grabbed her wrists and pulled her close. Her face started to flush at the close contact. "You will do this for me until the day you die so I suggest you start right now with my study." I resisted the urge to kiss her and released her hands. I sat back down in my chair and began to work.

Every move she made was distracting. The clothing she wore conformed to her body perfectly. The clothes looked everything but fancy and appealing but I could not keep my eyes off of her. The way she cleaned was remarkably seducing. The way she stretched her self to clean the top shelves, unknowingly raising her shirt higher exposing her perfect stomach. The way she bent over to scrub the filth off of the lamp making her breasts move back and forth. Every ounce of control slipped as I walked behind her, grabbed her, and kissed her roughly as I lowered her onto the desk, ruining the important documents. "If I could just ask what your doing my lord?" She pulled away from me and questioned.

How dare she question me, the great lord Duncan. "No you may not. I do as I please because I am your superior," I said as I aimed to kiss her but she instantly turned her head away, causing me to kiss a desk full of creased papers. She was frustrating me by the second.

"I do not agree with your doing, Lord Duncan. There is a job you must tend to and I the same." She spoke clearly and as formal as I.

"How do you know such formalities beyond your rank?" I asked her curiously, neglecting the fact that I was still on top of her. Only specific high ranks knew the formalities of a lord. Such a lowly peasant should not speak that way.

"Thats none of your business," she huffed and returned to cleaning. I should have seen that coming. She hurriedly finished my study quarters while I was still trying to collect all the documents.

Within moments, one of the guards burst through the door to inform me that my princess had finished her chores and resided in her chambers where she was most likely asleep. I decided I would not disturb her until the night. I sent for her the minute I seen the sun leave the sky. Within moments, she was inside my bedroom with her same clothing, nonetheless. Her head bowed in respect and motionless. "You may advance towards me," I ordered.

She lifted her head and slowly ascended towards me. I decided to test her loyalty to me tonight and ordered her to kiss me. She did such in one small moment that felt like lightning. "Come lay on my bed and get comfortable. Tonight I wish to experiment on your body," I said as I brushed my lips over her ear.

Her face was hard as stone but she obeyed me anyways. This was more like it. As soon as she lay down, she asked, "What kind of experiment are you going to do with my body?" She crossed her legs in apprehension. Her eyes becoming daring without her knowing.

"Relax girl. I'm not going to take your precious innocence. Just experiment with it and other things," I reassured her as I stripped her from her clothing leaving her skin bare before my eyes. She looked at me strangely as if she didn't know what I was doing. I covered her breasts lightly with my hands and She took a sharp gasp filled with pleasure.

I removed my hands and slowly placed my mouth over the small bud. She closed her eyes and placed her hands in my hair unconsciously. I eventually switched to her left breast and fondled the other. Her moans were cut off because she refused to acknowledge the fact that I was pleasing her so easily. My hands roamed up her leg and on her inner thigh. Once I slid slightly higher, her legs shut and she looked at me. "I don't want that," she said staring at me with the pillow pulled to her chest as she was now sitting up.

Her innocence was beautiful.  
Her eyes looked as everything was fine and nothing was wrong. Like there was no affect from my actions. A simple goddess. What was I thinking? She was nothing but a slave. Easily replacable with the lowest rank one could receive. However, she was mine. My addiction. I could never get enough.

"Relax girl. I promise it wont hurt a bit. It will feel really good," I reassured her as I parted her legs. She looked down at me curiously with the pillow still hugged to her chest. I placed my hands on her hips and lowered my head in between her legs and licked her womanhood lightly. I looked up to see her eyes widened in shock and once I did it again, her face was buried in the pillow as she leaned back onto my soft bed. I lifted her hips higher as I drove my tongue deeper inside of her.

She moaned loudly as she entangled her fingers in my hair. She started to hiss my name "Lord Duncan more!" I started to circle my tonge around inside of her. She tasted so natural...so natural and sweet. Her taste was something of a fresh berry picked off of a tree. I felt her walls tightening around my tongue and I knew she was close.

I moved faster and deeper but it was no use. I was rougher and harder but it had me no closer. Her body would not cum for me. She was covered in sweat and could barely breathe but her body still resisted me. I drove my fingers inside of her and she bit her lip. I moved faster inside her wet core and she pleaded continuously, but still nothing. She was fighting me without knowing it. I removed my fingers. "Fine!" I yelled. She looked at me curiously. "Get dressed and leave me girl," I snapped as I turned away from her.

As soon as the door closed, I laid in my bed as usual inhaling her scent. There was no use in thinking about it too much. I called in my guards to send in the next concubine...

...DxC...

I walked back to my chamber upset. What's got into him? I did everything he said and I get thrown out. I notice as I reach my chamber, another concubine is being led out of her chamber. The creep! I can't please him enough so he sends another girl to do it.

I was so angry, I ran to my small bed In my chamber and cried. I had no idea why I was crying over an egotistical jerk such as him, I just felt as if my heart was shattered into peices. Tomorrow, I decided I will go against everything he stands for. 'Disobeying a lord is very disrespectful,' I thought as I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up and was irritated. Not having a bath daily and wearing the same clothes was disgusting. It was rare that slaves took baths and received new peices of clothing. I was assigned to work in the kitchen to prepare the lord's breakfast. This was going to be fun. As all the others worked around me, I prepared one of the main meals and was in charge of serving it to him. I finished up and placed the variety of foods on the counter before I served them and added spices to them.

I picked up the large dish of breakfast and presented it to the lord himself. "Enjoy," I whispered with a smirk and set down a glass of water.

He took one bite and started to cough loudly. The guards started to look suspiciously towards me as Lord Duncan drank his water. "I'm fine." It was all the lord said as he glared at me. I turned away from him, uncaring, and walked away to do my next task.

I was to clean his resting quarters. I envy the large bed he has and the comforting sheets and pillows he rested his head on, accommodated with a large bookshelf and desk. I dusted the books roughly and watched as some fell on the floor. One fell in my hands and I admired the title, "The Love of a Lifetime." I put it behind my back as Lord Duncan walked in. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning, what does it look like?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.

"It looks like your making a mockery of my castle," he retorted.

"Why ever would I make a mockery of your wonderful castle master?" I overexaggerated as I did a perfect bow. "That would be terribly wrong."

He looked at me with built up anger. "You will obey me or face punishment, you wench, whether you like it or not!" he seethed as he grabbed my face.

"Let me go you monster," I cried as I twisted my head away. "I will never obey you!"  
At that point he raised his hand and slapped me across my face. "You will do whatever I tell you to do!" he yelled as he started to dig his nails into my throat.

I struggled to breathe. This man was really a monster. Would he really kill me just because I refuse to slave to his every need? My thoughts were clouded as the brutality was replaced by rough kisses fueled by anger. Everything was happening to fast and I soon, everything faded into darkness. When I woke up, It was very dark and comfortable. I couldn't move because something was restricting me. I then realized it was the dead of night and I was still in Lord Duncan's bed. His arms and legs were draped over me and he was asleep. I turned to look at him and he looked so peaceful, kind of like a little kid. I turned slightly towards him and touched his face. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

His eyes slowly opened. "Princess? Your okay?" He looked at me as he blinked several times. "I was worried about you," he whispered back as he stroked my hair. This all feels like a dream. I can't believe we are exchanging such words to eachother. "I thought I hurt you too much so I let you sleep in here until you woke up. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The Lord of jerks was sorry? "I forgive you," I said as I got up to head back to my chambers, but he grabbed my arm.

"Stay with me tonight," he pleaded as he pulled me back down to the bed. "Sleep with me." He pulled me into his chest. I lay there and fell back asleep. I actually felt like a wife at that moment.

The morning came and I turned over to see he was gone. There was no one there, just a note that said 'Go bathe yourself in the bathing quarters.' I rushed to get a nice bath I so desperately needed and loved every bit of it. It was like heaven.

I got out and redressed in my uniform. I went down to the kitchen to start my daily duties and sure enough Lord Duncan was there, sitting at the table waiting for his breakfast. "Hurry up with my food before your beheaded, you wench!" he yelled and all of the guards laughed.

"Imbeciles," I mumbled and walked to the kitchen. I prepared a simple breakfast without the help of any of the others. I threw the plate on the table and the corner of the plate broke. I stuck the fork in the middle of the the food and slammed the water down. "Enjoy, sire."

I turned and left to clean his study. Lord Duncan went to attend business so I was alone until tomorrow afternoon. It was a relief but I was a bit lonely. I took out that same book and started to read. By nightfall, I finished the book and decided I'd put it back tomorrow. I walked back to my chambers and went to sleep.

I was allowed to sleep in the whole day because of the lord's absence. I took advantage of the opportunity and slept in the whole day. For some reason, I began to worry the next day. He was supposed to be back yesterday afternoon. Strangely, I hoped something bad didn't happen to him and that's when the guard walked in.

**A/N: Done with the first chapter. Please review. Might not update for a while but I'll try.**

Updated: December 27, 2014


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the total drama series.

A/N: my beta has been M.I.A. so I had to edit this on my own. Yikes! Don't judge me. I'm sorry for any errors.

"Wench, Lord Duncan has called upon you to aid his condition." The guard said as he dragged me by my hair. This same guard again, why am I always stuck with him? I was thrown into Duncan's room and about twenty people were crowded around him. I could barely see him.

I heard mumbes and others had bandages. "Everyone out except her." I heard him say in a strangled voice as he pointed at me. My eyes widened and I looked around to see if he really meant me.

Once everyone left, I walked closer to look at Lord Duncan. His armor and shirt were covered in blood. I took a step back. "I...what happened." I stumbled as I took a deep breath.

"Later...I need you...to help...me." He breathed out heavily.

I removed his armor and his shirt. He had a long, deep cut across his chest and less deep, smaller cuts across his stomach. I grabbed a rag and dipped it in a bucket of water. I then placed the rag over the large wound to clean it. I tried to distract myself from his perfectly sculpted torso and broad shoulders. I removed the rag and looked at the wound intensely. I grabbed the stitching kit. "This might hurt." I said as I grabbed the needle. He nodded his head and let out a loud groan as the needle pierced his skin. I couldn't hold back my tears as the blood started to get on my hands. After I was done, I applied healing medicine to the small wounds and bandaged him up. Once he was asleep, I opened the door, ready to reside in my chamber for the night.

However, as soon as I opened the door, that same guard stared at me. "The lord has requested you stay here until he has completely healed." He said roughly with a glare towards me.

"Good to know." I said sarcastically as I smiled and slammed the door in his face. What am I going to do in here all day. It will take at least 2 weeks to be healed. And then there's-

"Trying to sneak out I see." Lord Duncan laughed and interrupted my thoughts.

"Lord Duncan why are you still awake? You should be asleep after all of that." I said as I looked over his bandages.

"Duncan"

"Excuse me?"

"You may address me as my name. Duncan." He said as he stared at me.

"Well Duncan, you should know that my name is Courtney." I shyly mumbled the last part as I looked at the floor.

"Courtney," he said once, "come sit up here and let me tell you the story of how I got in this condition." He said as he patted the empty space next to him as I sat in a comfortable position and urged him to start telling the story. "It all started when I went up north to try to settle the hatred between the northern lands and western lands. I was ambushed once I got there and hundreds of soldiers attacked me. I only had 3 other soldiers with me so all of us fought our best until we started to lose our strength. I was cut several times as you can see and they helped me escape. I spent the day hiding from the northern soldiers until I reached my allies in the southern lands. They rushed me here and the only one I could think about was you. I knew you were probably worried about me. I only wanted you to help me, but I was surprised you did so well. It was like you were some kind of physician in the past. Someone was needed to watch over me until I was healed so I had you do that. You have to remain in this room unless I say otherwise." He finished and started to close his eyes. Within moments, he was asleep. I looked in the mirror and realized I was covered in his blood. He could have at least let me take another bath.

I decided I would sneak out just this once while he was sleeping. I cracked the door and there was a guard by the bathing quarters. "Hey! There's a man escaping through the garden!" I yelled and the guard immediately took off outside. I slipped inside and started a warm bath for myself and soaked my uniform in a nearby bucket. Once the bath was ready, I jumped in and started to think. So many secrets and untold history.

...DxC...

I woke up to find Courtney gone. Her name was so beautiful. It reminded me of a story I heard a long time ago. I looked around to see where she might have gone and her small footsteps led to the bathing quarters. I would have gotten up but my wound would reopen. Instead, I waited until she came back which wasn't long.

It was bothersome that she came back naked with a pile of wet clothes in her hands. "I ummm don't have anything to wear because my uniform is still wet." She whispered so quietly that I hardly heard it.

I turned away so as not to get aroused by her naked form. "Call the guards outside to bring some to you," I said and I could see her blush from out the corner of my eye. Something must have happened. "What did you do?"

"I umm...told them someone was escaping through the umm...garden so they went to chase after the nonexistent man," she finished as she looked down. "I'm sorry."

I smirked at the thought of my guards searching the garden for a man that didn't exist. "Look in the last drawer, you should find something to wear in there," I said as my head was still turned away. I took one glance her way and I could feel myself starting to get painfully hard. I closed my eyes and started to think about something else and finally came back into reality.

"A priestess uniform?" She lifted it up to my eyesight and I eyed it curiously. That's been there for a long time and I'm just going to give it to a peasant? "But-"

"Just put the damned thing on. It's clothes isn't it?" I was becoming irritated with her. It was torturing to watch her flaunt her nude form around me. She gave a quick huff and went to the other side of the room to put it on.

"Done, but I think the sleeves are a little too long for me." I turned around as she folded her hands and she looked like a healing goddess. Her hair was perfectly tied in a neat bun, the red bottoms following perfectly down her waist to her feet, her top, black, and the sleeves too long for tiny hands which made her look elegant. Her feet looked best covered with the small sandals.

"When do you think the guards will be back?" I said as I turned my head her way.

She climbed onto the bed next to me and smoothened out my bandages. I cringed a bit at the pain. "Sorry and I think it'll be a while." She said as she stretched out and laid on my arm.

I started to say something but I heard her steady breathing and watched as she peacefully slept. It reminded me of the day she first slept in here. She fainted and I was so scared, I pulled her in my arms, begging her to wake up. She woke up nightfall and we sat there saying soft things to eachother until we fell asleep. I closed my eyes and decided to sleep along with her.

The next morning, Courtney was awake before I was. "Is there anywhere else in the castle I can go to while you recover?" She asked me with pleading eyes.

"To the garden." I said with a straight face. I was actually hurt she was so quick to leave me. Her face lit up at that moment and I watched as she ran out the door. Moments after, I called in a guard. "Keep an eye on her but do not let her know you are watching."

The guard responded with a simple "Yes my lord," and left the room.

I watched out my window as Courtney was watching all the flowers with fascination. She came to a rose bush that had pink and white roses blooming every which way. What was peculiar to me, was that she stared lovingly at a dying yellow rose. It was not meant to be part of the other flowers, so it was slowly dying. She touched it softly before walking away. She returned seconds later as she poured a small amount of water on it and went back inside. I looked her way as she walked in. "Back so soon?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing." She mumbled as she played with a stray strand of hair. She looked deep in thought for a moment and then redirected her eyes towards my desk. She walked over and picked up a paper. "It looks like the North really hates the West. The only way to unite the lands would be an agreement of exchange."

How could such a girl know so much? She was hiding important information from me. "Why do you know the ways of a lord?" I asked. She looked at me once with annoyance and turned away. I was enraged; no slave of mine shall disrespect me in a way. "I demand you to answer me!" I yelled at her.

She took a minute to examine my face and finally retorted, "Do not demand answers to things so trivial!" She gave a huff and turned away from me. I closed my eyes to settle my rage but my body was so exhausted within the day, I fell asleep almost immediately.

I woke up to the sound of buckets of water sloshing around. I shifted over to see Courtney half asleep. "What happened to you?" I asked her.

She immediately looked up and I seen the anger in her eyes, or was it the redness of her sleep deprived eyes? "You were asleep all afternoon and night. I couldn't get any rest because you were hogging all of the bed and not to mention you were basically tearing your bandages off, so I had to rewrap them. That was the biggest task of all."

I pulled up my shirt and looked at the new bandages. Was it really that much of a challenge? I looked around before staring at her angry, drowsy eyes. "I still don't understand what the buckets of water are for."

She looked up and her cheeks started to turn a deep red. All her anger was to melted into embarrassment. "I umm... the maidens came in not to long ago while you were asleep. They said you needed a bath." Her gaze dropped from me to the floor. "Since you can't move much, they wanted me to do it but I insisted they do it. They only left the buckets of water on the floor and scurried away." She turned away and dipped the cloth into the water.

Her hands were trembling as she started to remove my shirt. I wanted to laugh at her apprehension. She unwrapped the bandages and for a slight moment, she stared at my bare chest with an intensity i've never seen before. She wrung the water from the cloth and placed it on my chest and cleaned carefully around my wounds that were healing faster than I thought. She wrung the cloth out again and proceeded to remove my pants. She stopped and took a deep breath and looked ready to pass out. "It's fine." I said as I motioned for her to continue. She closed her eyes and finally removed my pants, leaving me bare before her eyes, except they were closed. "Open your eyes Courtney." I demanded.

She opened her eyes and her face was completely red. She held her breath and slowly cleaned up and down my legs for what felt like hours. She looked towards the book shelf and cleaned my member. I growled a bit and she turned her head to look at me. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" She asked me. What she was doing was torturing me. Her innocent touches had my body on edge.

"No, just continue." I said as I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling.

She finally finished washing me thoroughly. "All done." She said as she reached for my clothes and redressed me. She let out a huge sigh and left the room.

At first, I couldn't imagine where she went until I looked through my window. She was in the garden again tending to that dying yellow rose. She sprinkled little droplets of water on it and laid down on the grass. I watched as she fell asleep right there and the guard carried her inside.

He laid her next to me and I just looked at her as she slept. She turned over and placed her hands over my chest. Her face changed from one of peace, to pain. She balled up her hands into my bandages and it was causing me agonizing pain. I untied her hair and brushed it through my fingers. It seemed to soothe her because slowly, she released her tight hold. For an unknown reason, my eyes shifted back over to the rose bush and I was shocked at what I saw. The yellow rose was forming a bright petal. There might be hope for the little innocent flower after all. In the midst of watching the little flower, a maid came in, sat two trays of food on the table, and scurried away without a word. All of my maids were so timid and quiet around me, it must be fear in the power I held.

Although one thing was as clear as day, I was hungry. I debated against myself for a long while before I finally decided to get up. I slowly disentangled myself from Courtney and took my first steps in what felt like decades. A small amount of pain seared through my chest but it slowly descended. I walked over to the trays and picked up one. I sat on the bed and ate like never before. I was in the middle of stuffing my face as Courtney woke up.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she looked at my face and giggled a bit. "You're not supposed to be walking around like this. You could open up a stitching." She lifted my shirt and she eyed the small amount of blood. "You should be lucky a stitching came off one of the smaller wounds. It isn't anything serious, I'll put a little medicine over it and tomorrow it should be fine."

As she went to get the healing cream from my drawer, I went back to eating. "There's a tray of food for you too," I said as she finished applying the medicine and walked over to her food.

She directed an evil glare towards me and I looked at her curiously. "It's only half of everything on here you pig." She scoffed and turned her back towards me.

"Courtney." I pleaded, but she completely ignored me and kept her back turned towards me. "Courtney." I tried again but was still ignored. I groaned to make it seem like my wounds were causing me pain.

She turned around immediately. "What's wrong?" She said with concern."

"You care too much." I smirked and she hit me in my chest, causing me actual pain that made me fall over.

...DxC...

It took another week and a half for Duncan to fully recover. He was back to being a full time Lord of his castle. He was no longer dressed for comfort. He strides around the castle in his usual assassin-like clothing accompanied with his stylish armor and weapons. Most days he would be practicing his fighting skills in the garden. "Good luck." I yelled from my balcony as he was preparing for his fight. He looked up and smirked before returning to his fighting stance.

Duncan assigned me a new room next to his. It wasn't as big as his room but it was big enough for me. He gave me my own bookshelf filled with all kinds of books. I also had a closet filled with a variety of outfits. Some were formal, others were just simple and plain. I had a nice sized bed fit for two people as Duncan's looked fit for three. I had a balcony that had a perfect view of the garden and of Duncan's balcony right next to mine. My room was a nice floral design accompanied with drawers and shelves. There were two doors, one led to the hall, and the other led to Duncan's room but only Duncan can lock and unlock that door.

I walked back inside and seen Duncan take his fighting stance. Something about the way he fought was mesmerising. He makes me watch through the window because he says I'm distracting. It was a bittersweet comment. After the long training match, I got up to run Duncan a bath. Not because I wanted to, but because it was one of my daily tasks. I finished setting all the oils and things out for the bath and went towards my room. I looked towards the garden at that mysterious yellow flower.

It was strange how it came to life when it looked so dead and drained like it had been there many years. Now, it looked ready to blossom any minute now. Duncan knew no reason why the flower was so special. I understood. The first time I went in the garden, it called out for me. It begged for life and another chance. It gave me a special happiness that I received from nothing else.

I was caught in my thoughts as the flower spread its petals and released a magnificent glow. The sight of it was marvelous. Just then, a small two tailed cat came from behind the bush. Its small eyes darted towards me and then to the flower. I watched in curiosity as its tiny paw touched the flower and the flower began to bleed orange and disappear onto the cat's fur. Soon, its two tails were covered in orange flower markings at the tip with two yellow marks on each paw. I couldn't believe what I saw. I ran outside to the garden and the small cat eyes had widened with anger. "Nice kitty." I said softly as I approached it. "Do not come any closer," The cat said. I was frozen in disbelief as it spoke. I was standing there for a while before it said something again. "Be careful Courtney. I am no ordinary cat. I am a cat of two tails that possesses special abilities."

What is this thing and how does it know my name? "How do you know my name?" I asked the small creature.

"Because I am the one who called for you. You are the one who saved me from death," the cat said as it took off into the forest and disappeared.

A/N: well. I've lost all other chapters I had pre-written. Stupid phone -.- it might be a while before I finish another. Can life get any worse? I've learned my lesson. Save to email once a chapter is finished -_-


	3. Chapter 3

Continued….

Chapter 3

"Because I am the one who called for you. You are the one who saved me from death," the cat said as it took off into the forest and disappeared.

...

I stared at the forest for what seemed like hours before I went back inside. I walked into my resting quarters still thinking about the encounter within the forest. I didn't notice when Duncan walked in.

He whispered in my ear. "What are you thinking about princess?" he started to kiss my neck and I shot up from the bed.

I turned around to look at him and he had a confused look on his face. I held in my laugh. He looked like a child. "Nothing important. It's not important." I lied.

He stretched out on my bedding and motioned for me to accompany him. I complied and sat on the other side. He stretched his arms out and pulled my waist to lie with him. He took off his shirt and wrapped me in his hold. I froze. Those perfectly chiseled abs were making me feel things I shouldn't.

He looked at me knowingly. "Relax," was the only thing he said before he closed his eyes.

I looked at him closely before I realized he was asleep. I smiled and inched a bit closed in his arms. "Good night." Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought...

...DxC...

I awoke at dawn as usual. Yesterday was a usual exhausting day. Courtney ran me a bath as instructed and I let her be. Most certainly, she would be in the garden tending to the flowers, especially the yellow rose.

After bathing, I advanced towards my bed chambers to reside for the night, but as I rounded the corner, I noticed princess deep in thought. I decided to check in on her for the night.

I walked in and she continued contemplating something. I decided to use that to my advantage and exploit some of my needs. She of course responded by getting up.

I hadn't realized how tired I was as I stretched out on her bedding. I yawned and motioned for her to join me which she obeyed. She sat near me, but the distance was unnerving. I dragged her hips and wrapped my arms around her. I had a compelling need to be close to her tonight. She made me feel emotions that were foreign. I removed my shirt and felt her eyes gazing at my chest. I gave her a knowing look and she blushed slightly that she had been caught. That blush intensified my lust, but I was to exhausted to act on it. I settled on falling asleep in her arms. This girl was making me act strange indeed.

I slipped out of her bedroom chambers as soon as the sun started to peek above the horizon. It was impulse to wake this early.

I headed to my quarters and changed into my usual royal attire and armor underneath. I made quick haste to my study to get started on my duties as a Lord. There were still many documents I haven't went over considering the distraction that my princess has caused since she's been here.

Gerald burst through the doors in a sweat. This was normal considering he runs around the castle day and night tending to business matters. His loyalty was outstanding. "We have a letter from the North sire. It appears they want to take up your offer on an arranged agreement." Gerald struggled to get the sealed letter open. "It reads:

Dear Lord Duncan of the Western Lands,

Your letter offering peace has brought to my attention the long feuding tension between our lands. Fate has brought me to believe that all peace can prevent war. Is it too hard to think of our differences as a way to unite our lands? Sealed within this letter are four invitations for you, your personal servant Gerald, and both of your companions of your choice to join the East, South, and myself at a banquet. Duncan, we will be expecting to see you there.

-Ido, Lord of the Northern Lands"

Surprisingly, princess had been right about uniting the lands on a common agreement. "Leave the letter on my desk." Gerald placed the letter on my desk and scurried off to attend to his other duties in the castle, closing the door with a silent click.

An invitation for a guest and I? Of course the only lady on my mind at the moment was her, princess. I made my way to her bedroom where I knew she would likely be getting dressed in her usual servant attire for her duties. I walked in unannounced and she turned her head immediately as she was in the midst of putting on the over worn fabric. My mind blanked and before I could realize what I was doing, I was on top of her. She struggled to pull me off of her, but I didn't respond to her efforts. She was mine forever and I could do as I please with her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she moved to close her thighs from my wandering hands.  
I, however, was not letting that happen. I pried them back open and proceeded to snake my fingers to her very core. She squirmed under my hands with her eyes shut. "I order you to stop," I demanded harshly. If she would obey like the rest, this would be so much easier for both of us, but perhaps that's what made her different...

"I don't want this Duncan. Not now." She kicked her foot and it landed right in any man's weak spot. I clenched my pants with my hands and rolled over.

"Why you..." I raised my hand at her and as she prepared for what was coming, I realized why I was there in the first place. I handed her the envelope within my pocket. "Here. The maids will service you to make sure your attire is within standards of the banquet. Make haste and do not disappoint princess." With that, I walked out of her room and into my own.

I opened my door slightly to speak to the nearby guard. "Guard, usher three of our best servants into Courtney's room so they may assist her with her attire."

"Yes sir."

The guard took off down the hall and I took my leave to my study. Today, instead of Courtney, another concubine of mine made their way into my study quarters. "Is there any way I may service you Lord Duncan?"

"Quite." I studied her movements towards me and as she sat on my lap, I grabbed her thighs as she ground her hips against me.

Suddenly, a high pitched scream assaulted my ears. It sounded a lot like my Princess in fact. Without warning, I shoved her off and went to examine the noise.

"What is the issue?" I asked walking into Courtney's bed chambers, but was quickly ushered out by the maids.

"My Lord, there was a minor issue with the fabric that caused your mistress distress," one of them spoke.

"But we request that you not see the mistress until we are properly finished with our work tomorrow evening," the seamstress interjected.

I turned away and proceeded in the opposite direction, dismissing the servants from my sight. "Just what the hell was I to do without Courtney?" I muttered to myself.

…...DxC…

"Mistress what color would you like your dress to be?" The seamstress laid out several colors.

There were so many beautiful colors laid before me but Duncan's words were echoing within my head, 'Do not disappoint princess.' "Do you know what color the lord is wearing?" I asked the seamstress.

"Red is one of our royal colors on our seal. So I believe it will be red mixed with small pieces of gold and blue," the seamstress answered honestly. I gave her a nod of my head and she seemed to understand. "Give me until tomorrow mistress and my team of servants and I shall have your dress finished to utmost perfection." She bowed her head and scurried out of the door.

"I shall find the best jewels for you mistress," another maid said before bowing and rushing out of the room. It was already late and I felt lonely as I wandered throughout the halls avoiding every guard. I wasn't permitted to have contact with Duncan until the late evening. I wandered up and down many stairs and got lost somewhere in between. I circled around several corridors until I realized where I was. This is my chamber when I first got here. I touched the steel door. It's so cold and dead. Suddenly, I heard heavy footsteps and metal armor. I hid around the corner and peeked slightly at the scene before me.

"Our lord requires your service this night," the guard said in a bored tone.

"Of course." The woman batted her eyelashes and proceeded to walk with the guard gracefully.

That pig. I needed some fresh air away from this madness. I walked outside and stared into the forest. Last time I was out here I seen "Me?" I heard from behind me.

I turned around and seen that cat from a few days ago. "What are you?" I backed away frightened a bit.

"My name is Ren and I am no ordinary cat as I have said before. I hold special abilities unknown to this world." He crawled into my arms and lay down. "It appears you love that human man that dictates these lands."

"No. Not at all Ren. You have it all wrong." I sat down and let Ren lay in my lap. He appeared comfortable and even curled into a little ball and started to purr. I stroked his fur between his head. "Just sometimes, I wish he wasn't such an ogre," I said sadly.

He responded by burying his head even deeper into my lap, comforting me. Suddenly, he perked his head up and swished his two tails back and forth. "A guard is coming this way. Reside in your chambers and you will see me tomorrow." He took off into the forest as before.

I didn't linger as I hurriedly went to my room. I lay down in my bed and attempted to forget the stressful events of the day and fell asleep.

….

It was morning and as I was getting my servant attire ready, the seamstress burst into my chambers unannounced. "Mistress, we have finished your dress earlier than expected and wish for you're opinion on it." Three other maids walked in with what seemed to be the dress wrapped in a cloth. "My team and I worked all night on it and we hope you give a positive opinion." The seamstress bowed her head as the maids unwrapped the dress and my eyes must have been the size of saucers.

The dress was unbelievably perfect. The top of it was strapless and form fitting while the bottom of the dress had several layers carefully sewn together flowing freely. On the ends of the red dress were carefully crafted gold rhinestones with small hints of silver surrounding it. To say it was beautiful would be an understatement. "This dress is amazing. Thank you so much." I hugged all of the maids and they seemed to be stunned at such affection but eventually returned the gesture.

"Mistress…"

"Courtney," I corrected her.

"Courtney, it is time for your hair and makeup." They all ushered me into another room before sitting me down into a chair.

The time seemed to pass by quickly as I enjoyed my time conversing with the maids. Once they were finished, I was spun around in the chair to face the mirror. I was amazed at who I seen. Memories flickered slightly, but I brushed them aside. My hair was curled into a nice bun with small curly strands stray. The makeup looked almost natural as no flaw was present on my face. "Miss Courtney, it is late, we should get you ready for the banquet," one of them said.

I slipped into the dress with ease as the seamstress tightened it in all the right places. I slipped on the shimmering silver heels and made my way to Duncan's chambers. Before i left, I bowed to all the maids. "Thank you," I said before rushing as fast as I could to Duncan's door.

The guard stepped inside to alert Duncan that I was outside his door. Duncan stepped out momentarily with a lazy look in his eyes. He must have been asleep waiting for me. He rubbed his eyes and his eyes widened a fracture as he took in my attire, but they quickly averted to normal. "Come. I have something for you." He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside of his chambers. He opened a small drawer and pulled out a beautiful necklace. He placed it around my neck carefully. "Don't take it off," is all he said as he led me to the horse-drawn carriage waiting out front. Duncan opened the door for me and settled himself in on the other side. The carriage took off in a matter of seconds.

Occasionally, I would sneak glances his way. He looked extravagant tonight in his royal attire that represented his lands. He seemed almost peaceful as he stared blankly out the window.

As we continued riding through the forest, a small creature blurred by the window. "What was that?" I asked but Duncan gave no response. I wonder what his problem is?

We finally got to the banquet hall and it was huge. There were people seated and conversing with one another, while others were dancing around the ballroom floor. It was amazing.

"Come with me." Duncan led us to the long table where all of the other lords were eating and discussing territory issues with one another.

"Lord Duncan, I didn't believe you would accept my invitation." This must have been the Lord of the Northern Lands. "And what a beauty your guest is." He looked at me with a sly smile. "Forgive me my dear for not introducing myself sooner." He kissed my hand. "I am Lord Ido of the Northern Lands."

The others stood and began introducing themselves one by one to me.

"I am Lord Herran of the Southern Lands."

"I am Lord Hiten of the Eastern Lands," he spoke while lifting his glass. He appeared only slightly older than Duncan.

"Shall we begin our discussion Duncan?" Lord Ido looked at Duncan with such contempt.

"Yes but I would rather send my lady off to dance as to not intervene." Duncan smirked and I shot him a glare. How dare he talk about me that way in front of such noble people.

"May I have this dance?" asked the aged Lord Herran of the Southern Lands.

"I'd be delighted." I answered as I took the wise old man's hand. I really hope Duncan can handle himself against that mysterious lord. Who knew what he was plotting…

…...DxC…...

"Lord Duncan, please take a seat." I carefully took my seat across from Lord Ido, mindful of his schemes. "I know that our lands have tensions raging between them and the previous incident did nothing but add fuel to the fire," he started but I halted him from further speaking.

"You mean when you sent your soldiers to attack and kill me." I raised an eyebrow waiting for his answer.

"All in the past. That's why I've arranged a common ground to agree on." He smiled, but I was unconvinced. "Yura, my lovely daughter, come here," he called from across the floor. "She is our common agreement."

"What are you planning Ido?" I looked at him and then Yura. She was beautiful but I wouldn't let that deter me from investigating Ido's scheme.

"I give you my daughter. I wish for you to take my sweet Yura in a marriage agreement. In this way, you will not worry about me attacking your lands and you will refrain from attacking mine," he explained.

"And how will this benefit you?" I asked as I looked towards Yura and she gave me a smile and a wink.

"My dear Yura shall indeed have a suitable husband while I shall gain an ally." Yura took a seat near me. "If you decide to accept my offer, you may take Yura back with you tonight and my men will send over a marraige document signed between the two of you," Ido said.

"Dance with me Yura." It was a statement, not a question. She complied as I led the way to the floor. We talked while dancing to a slow, elegant song. "Tell me Yura, do you really agree with your father's wishes?"

Her plump red lips made a small curve of a smile. "Who wouldn't want to be married to such a handsome man as yourself Lord Duncan? You are everything I would want in a suitor and becoming Lady of the Western Lands would be very beneficial to my father." she leaned in closer. She had amazing curves in the right place and I wasn't resistant to her suddle advances.

But princess, how would she react? I know she is still upset from earlier when I barely spoke to her, but I only did it because she looked so beautiful tonight. I wanted to ravange her body in the carraige but I could not. It was an internal battle to fight my urges. "Is something on your mind my lord?"

"No matters to concern yourself with," I boldly answered. "What is it you said earlier?"

"I said that I hope that you accept my father's offer as I would love to spend more personal time with you." She winked and spun around on her heel before coming close again. This time I could feel the warmth of her body.

As the song came to an end, Yura made a bold decision and pressed her lips against mine. I was caught off guard, but I returned the kiss with force.

We walked back arm and arm to the banquet table where her father waited. I gave him my answer as I looked at Yura. "I accept."

**Updated: Monday, May 16, 2016**


	4. Chapter 4

We walked back arm and arm to the banquet table where her father waited. I gave him my answer as I looked at Yura. "I accept."

...

"That is great news. I shall prepare her belongings to be sent over immediately." Ido had a wide smile on his face while Yura batted her eyelashes towards me.

"Yes, but I wish to dance with my lady I've come with. Excuse me." I turned away and felt angry eyes upon me. I do not know if they were Yura's, Ido, or both. All I cared about was how my princess would take the news. I scanned the ballroom looking for her and found her conversing with Gerald and his date. "May I have this dance princess?" I put on my best charm.

"No." She huffed and turned to walk away but i snatched her arm and spun her onto the middle of the dance floor. "What is it you want from me?"

"I believe I've made that obvious since the first day I bought you." I smirked and got closer to her ear. "I wish to speak about that woman you seen me dancing with." I looked at her seriously and she gave me a curious look. Oh the innocence in those brown eyes…

"You mean the woman you kissed for all eyes to feast upon." And just as those eyes were innocent, they changed into rage.

"Her name is Yura and she is to be my wife," I answered as her feet glided across the floor. It was as if she has done all of this before, but from where? "This is how Lord Ido and I shall settle the feud between our lands." Her eyes widened in shock and she attempted to pull away from me yet I held her body still. I continued, "She will accompany us after the party is over."

"..." Silence was all I received as she continued to dance until the music stopped playing.

She exited through the nearest door and I was inclined to follow. "Where are you going?" I grabbed a hold of her wrist and she came to a halt.

"Let me go," she demanded. I stared at her with a blank face. I had no intention of releasing her. "I refuse to be one of your whores Duncan."

In the back of my mind, I was angry with her for belittling herself to such a title, but I could not let that get the best of me. "You are to accept the role I give you in my manor without complaint." The anger within my voice was evident.

"I refuse." She had that same fire and determination within her eyes like before.

"I don't believe you have a choice." I looked her in the eyes, challenging her. I couldn't hold back any longer and kissed her. She made several struggles to get away, but I overpowered her. I began to attack her neck next. God I wanted her, but I couldn't have her. At least not yet. This was the first time I hadn't got what I wanted and it was pissing me off.

"My lord?" I heard from behind me. "If you're busy I can come back later." I knew by the shakiness of his voice it could only be Gerald. I turned in his direction and he gave a slight bow with the lady on his arm bowing also. Come to think of it, I've seen her at the castle. Her name was Sarah I believe.

"What is it you've come to me for Gerald?" I asked. I took a quick glance in Courtney's direction and she was as red as a tomato.

"Well sir," he said shakily, "the banquet has ended and lady Yura is ready to accompany us back to the western lands."

"Proceed to prepare her in one of the carriages." I turned around and grabbed Courtney's hand, walking away. " This girl will stay with me. I have had enough of her antics throughout the night."

She glared at me as I walked with a sly smirk evident on my face. I opened her door for her to get inside the carriage and I myself entered on the other side. Soon, we were headed back to my manor with Yura right behind us in the next carriage.

"Want to explain what happened tonight?" Courtney asked, breaking the silence.

"There is nothing to explain, Yura is my intended wife as soon as we get back to the castle. She kissed me and made it official." I watched as she gave a blank stare then smiled in happiness. It was the first time I seen her smile and it was beautiful. I quickly pushed that thought to the back of my mind. Foolish. "What are you so happy about?"

"That means that you don't need me or any of the other girls you keep at the castle as concubines right?" She was bouncing her feet now and I thought I heard her hum a small tune.

"Wrong princess." I watched as her smile dropped along with her bouncing feet. "I can still use my concubines and be with any woman of my choosing and my lady of the lands cannot argue. It is she who cannot be with another male other than myself," I smirked. Just seeing the look of horror on her face made it even better.

"That is unfair." She crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"It is how things are." I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me. "Come." I opened the door and allowed her to step out. I led her through the woods carefully.

"Where are we going? We are going to get lost." She continued to follow me and even held on tighter to my arm.

As we were nearing a clearing, I spoke. "You see, I have traveled all throughout these woods so I know where I am headed. To you, we are lost, but to me…" I pushed the branches aside to reveal the garden. "We have arrived in the same place you once stood." I tilted her chin upward and leaned in close. "No matter how far you go, you will never escape me princess."

I felt the sudden shudder she made from my words. "You're a monster," was all she said before she ran upstairs.

I wasn't as nearly close to a monster. But I couldn't help but think, 'was a monster what I wanted to be….'

….DxC….

I ran upstairs and did not stop until I reached my chambers slamming the door behind me. Why is it my freedom is so hard to grasp? The way Duncan spoke to me was cruel, heartless, and evil. Although, there was a foreign emotion lingering in his eyes. Could it be that he-

*knock knock*

"Come in." I said quietly to the maids that were most likely at my door. The door creaked slightly and I looked up at the person making the sound. It was Yura.

She slowly opened the door and welcomed herself in, sitting on my bedding. "Aren't you something sweet?" She grabbed my face in her hand and inspected it right and left. I yanked my face out of her grasp and scooted slightly away from her. "You must be the concubine; however, I would have mistaken you for a princess by your attire tonight." Her red lips curved into a small smile of delight. "Why is it he keeps you so close to him?"

I blushed slightly and immediately cursed myself. "I know nothing of what you're asking." I attempted to get up but she grabbed my arm and forcefully yanked me back down. "What is your problem?" I was getting angrier by the second and silently hoping that Duncan would come to my aid to get this woman away from me.

"My problem is you, you little bitch." She yanked my hair, making my chin tilt upward. "I don't need you taking away my chances of becoming the most powerful leader of all these lands next to my father. Whatever feelings you have for Duncan need to disappear because he is my husband now, not yours." She looked towards the door, then at me. She released my hair. "We'll talk later," she said before walking out through the door that connects Duncan and I's chamber.

Soon after, Duncan barged through the door without warning. "Just come to check in on you princess." he said walking up to me.

I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was the fact that Yura claimed I had feelings for Duncan or maybe it was her demeanour altogether, but I acted upon my own accord to kiss Duncan….hard.

He was in shock for a long moment but did not hesitate to take control of the kiss. Within seconds I was underneath his large stature. "I don't know what's gotten into you but I-"

"Duncan!" I heard Yura screech from his chambers. I decided to eavesdrop.

Duncan immediately ran through the door to see what caused her scream of distress. "What is the matter?" I heard Duncan say.

"I just missed you so much honey," Yura said and as I peaked through the crack in the door, I spotted her throwing her arms around him while placing a kiss onto his lips. He returned the kiss and soon they were in the same position that Duncan and I were in moments ago.

I walked away from the door and rolled my eyes. I attempted to ignore the moans and groans of pleasure emanating from his chamber, but it was to no avail.

I opened my window and walked outside onto the balcony. It was beautiful seeing the moon correspond with the forest beyond these walls.

"You'll never be good enough to protect the lord with moves like that." I heard from below.

"Yea, you're so clumsy you couldn't even protect yourself." I looked down to see the guards laughing at the failed attempts of what looked to be a new guard in training.

He took off his helmet. "You'll all see my true strength one day." He shouted and stomped away, but not before tripping on a root sticking out of the ground.

This caused the guards to hunch over in laughter and walk away, leaving him to pick up his weapons and helmet. Poor guy.

After picking up all his belongings, the man seemed to sense my presence and immediately looked towards me. "I take it as you are a mistress of Lord Duncan." He stared at me with shining brown eyes in the dark. His muscles were evident as he removed his armor. His black hair looked tossed around from what seemed like hours of training. He was very handsome yet clumsy.

"I prefer to just be called Courtney honestly," I replied feeling sympathy for the young man below.

"Well lady Courtney," he started, "I shall protect you with my life. Come down and see my signature moves."

I gave a weak smile. "Sure. Why not." I rushed downstairs in my nightgown not caring of my appearance.

Once I got in the garden, the boy introduced himself. "I wish to properly introduce myself as Kenly." He said drawing his sword, but it flew out of his hands and landed in the tree bark. "I will get better at this, I promise," he said with a slight blush on his cheeks. I giggled at his clumsiness. I found it cute in a strange way. A blush started to appear on my cheeks that I could not control. "Lady Courtney forgive me for being so honest, but the tint of red on your face is most captivating and beautiful. I have never seen something so mesmerising before."

"Thank you," I whispered shyly before avoiding his gaze. He was everything Duncan wasn't: Down to earth, open, and a gentleman. Duncan may have been honest but he lacked many appealing traits. I erased all thoughts of Duncan from my mind and focused on Kenly.

"It's getting pretty late, perhaps I should walk you to your chamber my lady." Kenly reached a hand out towards me and I gladly accepted it. We held hands as we walked inside, with me blushing the whole way.

...

I woke up the next morning to get ready for my daily duties. Today, the castle felt more colorful and radiant. It no longer felt like a prison, but instead, slightly comfortable. As I got ready to walk to the kitchen to prepare Duncan's breakfast, Yura stopped me in the halls. "Peasant. I have a long list of work I need you to do around the castle." She handed me the list.

"This is about a day's work of 4 different maids. I'm only assigned to do Lord Duncan's breakfast and cleaning of his personal quarters!" I practically yelled which earned me a swift slap across the face.

"Well you better get to it peasant or there will be more pain where that came from." I already felt a bruise forming. I held my face and went off to get started on all my work.

As I scanned over the list, I noticed that all of the work I was assigned were on the other side of the castle, away from Duncan. That bright feeling I woke up with suddenly dimmed, and so did the hope that I would see Duncan again…

…...DxC…

I noticed that over the course of a few days, Courtney's presence became scarce and Yura seemed to become more affectionate. Sex with her felt more of an obligation than it did pleasurable.

I knew in the back of my mind that Yura was constantly overworking my princess, but I was so caught up in the treaty send over by Ido that I didn't have much time to intervene. "Come in," I said as I sensed small feet pattering towards the door of my study. "Leave the tray of tea right there," I demanded the maid while pointing to the small table to my left.

"Duncan." She spoke my name barely above a whisper and I immediately turned her way in shock.

"Princess? What brings you in here." I examined her face and she looked exhausted and ready to burst into tears.

"I just came to bring you your tea." She sat down the cup on the table and began to pour the hot tea into it. "It's the only job on the list that allowed me to see you," she mumbled.

Thinking I didn't hear her, I asked, "What list?"

She looked up in shock and turned around. "I have to leave," she attempted to make a quick exit towards the door, but I stopped her.

I pulled her into my lap and brushed my fingers through her brown hair. "Tell me what's the matter and what is this list?" She took a folded piece of paper out of her blouse and handed it to me. I unfolded the paper and my eyes widened at the many tasks she had to do in just one day. I ripped up the paper. 'My princess won't be working too hard,' I thought to myself. "Now, tell me what's been happening."

"Well, Yura gives me a new paper of errands around the castle, mostly in the basement. I don't complain, I just do them so she won't get upset. She also tells me to stay away from you." She had a sad look on her face and something in my chest made me want to comfort her.

I cupped her cheek softly and she winced. I looked at my hand and seen small traces of makeup on it. I gently wiped away the powder on her face to reveal a dark bruise spreading on her cheek. "Did she do this?"

She didn't respond, but only looked away. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her into my chamber. Yura was in the kitchen scaring the maids to cook her some of the traditional food from her lands so I had a few minutes alone with Courtney.

I took some of the healing medicine out of my drawer and placed a small amount on her cheek. "I know it stings but that means it's working," I said softly.

"Thank you." she looked towards the ground and played with her hands. When did she get so humble? Yura must be changing her usual feisty demeanor.

I leaned in to kiss her and for once she kissed me back. It wasn't rushed or sloppy. It was passionate. I wanted to move further, but I didn't want to scare her off either. I gently laid her on the bed and she broke apart from the kiss for air. I used this to my advantage and started kissing her neck. She stifled a moan, but once I hit a certain spot she let out a heavy moan.

I started slowly removing her clothes and to my surprise, she didn't protest. It was hard to control myself and stay on a soft and gentle path but she was worth it. My mind had just come to the realization that Courtney was someone I deeply cared for. She was someone I would protect with my very life. Maybe someone I could build a family with?

Here I was staring at the beautiful woman underneath me that drove me mad with desire. I removed my shirt and proceeded to kiss her once more. She wrapped her arms and legs around me and i groaned at the close contact. She looked at me with wide brown eyes filled with confusion. I thought she would stop me, but she only blinked twice and went back to kissing me. I slowly made my way to her breast before placing one in my mouth.

She tangled her hands within my hair and let out loud moans. I switched to the other and gave it the same attention.

Just then, Yura burst through the door. I looked at her as her eyes widened in shock and then a fierce glare of hatred was directed towards Courtney. I looked towards Courtney and seen her underneath the quilted bed sheets looking towards me in nervousness and fright. This was a disaster….

**A/N: I know some of you have trouble with the pronunciation of the characters in my story so let me help:**

**Yura: Your-a**

**Ido: E-doe**

**Herran: Hair-ron**

**Hiten: He-ten**

**Read and Review. Tell me if you like this chapter.**

Updated: Friday, June 17, 2016


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Just then, Yura burst through the door. I looked at her as her eyes widened in shock and then a fierce glare of hatred was directed towards Courtney. I looked towards Courtney and seen her underneath the quilted bed sheets looking towards me in nervousness and fright. This was a disaster….

…..

"My dear husband chooses this peasant girl to be with over me? Preposterous!" She yelled.

"You have no authority to question my choices as I could be with any woman I choose," I stated calmly. I thought to myself, 'And I choose this one.'

"This girl is not your wife and I refuse to understand why she is treated like so!" Yura screamed. She reminded me of a child who didn't get their way; nonetheless I remained calm.

"Yura lower your tone towards me. You are being quite the nuisance. She is not treated any different from the other concubines here." I looked at Courtney and saw her doe-like eyes flash with hurt. I instantly regretted what I had said. Was she really treated differently?

"Save it Duncan. The peasant has a bed chamber nearly as large as yours. She has a closet with an unjust amount of clothing fit for a concubine, and I see the way you look at her." She crossed her arms and directed a glare towards my princess and she responded with an even more fierce one.

Courtney opened her mouth to retaliate, but I quickly covered it with my hand. "Guards," I called through the open door, "escort Yura to the guest chambers. I tire of her dramatic antics."

"Yes sir," the three of them said and ushered her out of the room.

She turned around and whispered, "This is not over Lord Duncan."

She left my sight and I turned around to lay on top of my princess. "Duncan stop, I want to get up." I was in no mood to argue so I let her go and she scurried away holding her clothing to her chest.

I lay down staring at the ceiling. There was much I had to think about, but I didn't bother worrying and let a much needed slumber consume my being.

….

These past couple of weeks have been anything but productive for me. Yura had left to her father's castle for a much needed break to my satisfaction. It was a small weight that was lifted from my shoulders.

Princess became scarce around the castle. I hardly seen much of her at all, but I didn't pay it any mind; that is until today.

I decided to get started on my daily duties, knowing I have been falling behind these couple of weeks. I grabbed my armor and began to start my training with the guards. I looked over to the new recruit, Kenly I believe his name was, and smirked. "Come to me Kenly, I wish to see what skill you possess."

He seemed to look around for a moment before walking towards me. He stumbled few times, but I paid it no mind. I just hoped the man had enough potential to be a brave guardsman. I took out the sharp blade from my side and began to advance towards him. He seemed to be countering my attack, but ultimately tripped over his own feet.

The guards all laughed at the fallen young boy. I quickly silenced them with a glare. I walked up to him and watched as he hung his head down. "Kenly you are in need of much work. So I will take you under my wing to personally instruct you on how to be one of my best guardsmen."

Kenly looked up and brushed his hair back. "Oh thank you my lord, I will do all I can to protect your manor with my very life." He stood tall and confident before getting his weaponry together. "I'm ready."

"First you must practice the stance you take. Always start on the defensive, not offensive. You will surely be killed in battle by this small error." I said as I took a familiar defensive stance for him to imitate

"Yes sir," He said as he copied my position.

I started to advance toward him to attack and he lost his balance once again and fell over. He attempted to rise upon his feet which was no better than the first time. It took at least 5 minutes for him to get back to his feet. This would be a long training session, but it would be worth the effort.

…

After many vigorous hours of hard training with Kenly, I believe he has improved in his skills of battle. Although it would take much more needed practice for him to reach the my guards' natural skill, he possessed a lot of potential.

I wiped the sweat off of my forehead, "Our next encounter shall be tomorrow at noon and I will not be so easy on you." I patted Kenly on the shoulder before walking back to my chambers.

"I will not let you down sir," he shouted, "I will protect you and the woman in this castle who captures my affections."

Woman who captures his affections? I shook my head and paid it no mind. As long as he wasn't after what is mine, I could care less for his affections of anyone in my castle. I walked to my study to pick up the many documents that Gerald delivered to me. Upon my reading, I noticed a note left to me from Yura. It read:

Duncan, my love,

As you are reading this now, I have parted ways for a brief period of time. I shall allow you the chance to make things right between us by getting rid of that conniving wench. If you do not, she will most likely suffer fatal consequences in due time. Make your decision wisely.

Your loving Wife,

Yura.

I balled up the piece of paper and threw it across the room. I would never allow something to befall my princess, but I cannot protect her in every instance. I pondered my thoughts while absentmindedly walking back to my chambers.

I opened the door to see Courtney asleep on my bed. As strange and questionable as it was, I smiled to myself. I never smiled around anyone in my lifetime as ruler of these lands, but I have discovered more emotions underneath my cold exterior because of her.

I slowly but quietly laid down and moved her closer to me. The desire I have for her is something I am not used to, but it is comforting in the least. I closed my eyes and said, "Goodnight."

…..DxC…..

Meanwhile in the Northern Lands…

"I have successfully strategized how to get rid of Lord Duncan. Soon everything will fall into place just as we like and I will allow you to dictate the Western Lands." Lord Edo happily said to his daughter while she stared into the distance. "What is troubling you Yura?"

She looked towards her father with an evil glint in her eye. "That servant girl is interrupting our plan father. She has captured Duncan's affection. I think he may even love her. It's sickening." She scrunched up her face and tightened her hands into fists.

"The girl at the banquet? She is a true sight for sore eyes," Edo trailed off making Yura glare at him. "If you truly wish, I shall arrange for her to share the same fate as Lord Duncan."

Yura smiled and replied, "I warned him of what would happen to her if he kept her around. It is his own fault if she dies in the process."

Edo continued to carefully read and sign each document not once looking at her. "If you cannot make Duncan fall in love with you Yura, at least throw his guard off so he will be unsuspecting of what is coming to him." He got up and began to walk out the room. As he began to leave, he said, "You will be going back tonight and resolve the situation. I expect nothing from the best from my only daughter."

"Yes father," Yura smirked.

…...DxC….

I woke up to a still sleeping princess. I don't understand how she can sleep so long throughout the day although it was understandable considering all the work she had to do around the castle. As I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, realization swept over me.

This was wrong of me. I have strong feelings for a servant. Someone that could never be royalty and would be looked down upon by anyone of higher rank. The way I treated her with such care and concern was wrong and immoral. All of the attention should have been directed to my wife, not her. My wife that I got rid of because of her, Courtney.

My face hardened as I thought about what I would do. It was what had to be done to make things right once again. I shoved Courtney hard enough to make her fall off of the bedding. She shot awake with a jolt and frowned. "What did you do that for? I was sleeping."

I looked at her with the darkest glare. "You were sleeping where you do not belong girl. You must be very simple to not know the difference between my chamber and yours. The only reason I allow you to sleep so close to me is to service me in ways that a concubine should." I rose out of the bed and proceeded to put on my armor.

"I hate you, you know that? I thought you actually cared about me, but I see all of it was a lie. You don't know what you want Duncan. One minute you're nice to me and the next minute you treat me as if I do not matter," she yelled.

At that moment, I knew I had to establish control. I grabbed her arms roughly and pinned her against the wall, leaving behind slight bruises. "In my castle you will learn your place. I will not allow you to disrespect me and if you even try in any way, I will personally execute you myself. Understood?"

Her eyes were wide and I seen tears begin to form on the corner of her eyes. I loosened my grip and she immediately brushed past me and hurried out of the room. I felt ashamed and guilty of what I had done, but it was what needed to be done. I felt a small pang in my chest at my actions and the thought of apologizing crossed my mind, but I ignored it. In this way, I was protecting her more than myself from what could be fatal consequences that I did not want to pay.

I quickly got dressed into my armor and headed into my study. Upon entering, I seen Yura sitting in my chair with the most innocent smile i've ever seen. I smirked, but in the inside I was indifferent. "Duncan dear I am so sorry for getting upset with you. I just care about you so much and want you all to myself, but being without you has made me so lonely and in need of your presence." She stuck out her lip and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

I pulled her back in for an even more heated kiss and lowered her to the floor. She took advantage of this by wrapping her legs around me and arching her back. She let out a loud gasp but I quickly covered it with a kiss. The whole time I couldn't stop thinking about my princess. I said what I said to make things right, but what I was doing now felt overwhelmingly wrong. I ignored the nagging instinct telling me to rush back to Courtney and gave in to my sexual urges instead.

It only took an hour before Yura lie there on the floor of my study deeply panting for air with a deep grin upon her face. "That was amazing dearest. I know you have work to do so I will go to our chambers and prepare for you later on tonight," She said seductively. She walked out slightly swaying her hips and I looked on lustfully. She gave me one last wink as she headed out of my study.

I read over the conditions of the peace agreement between my lands win the West and E do's lands in the North. I was scanning over the last paragraph when I heard a small squeak in the door followed by a loud slam. I knew it was my princess who had come in to clean, but I paid her no mind.

She cleaned quietly and carefully as to not disturb me. I noticed that I had been rereading the same sentence for at least 5 minutes. I took a much needed break and watched as she hummed to herself and cleaned around the room, not once looking towards me. I knew she was ignoring me, but it was understandable.

Every twist and turn she made had my eyes following up and down her body. Her curvy waist was slowly taking me to my breaking point. Everything within my being screamed to touch her, but I sat there motionless not making one move.

She finished cleaning and walked out of the room, not once looking at me. I cleared my thoughts and left my study to get ready for training. I knew that today would be another long, yet progressive day with Kenly. Today, I would be teaching him how to turn his defensive moves into combative moves.

I walked outside striding along to see all the guards practicing; all but Kenly. He was off to the side as usual seeing as he was not easily accepted by the others. "Get up Kenly. You have a lot that you must learn today," I said as I nudged his side.

He shot up from the ground quickly to stand tall and confident. I was amazed that he did not lose his balance. "I am ready at your mercy of course sir."

I quickly charged at him on the offense to which he quickly blocked the attack. As I went around his defense and proceeded to strike again, he surprised me with an offensive attack, knocking my sword from my hand and chipping my armor. All the guards watched with awe and openly stared on in amazement. "I can see that you have been practicing Kenly; well done." The guards let out a few cheers and Kenly responded by looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

"I spent all of my spare time practicing so I can be one of your best soldiers in battle my lord." He stood tall and he took the time to show me what he could do.

I sat underneath the tree and studied all of his skills. He applied himself very well in his spare time and I would believe that he may be better than my current guards.

One by one, I sent each guard to battle Kenly and they each had fallen on their feet. I called for the strongest of my guards', Brutus, to spar with Kenly. This would test the ultimate potential he had for being a soldier in my castle. I watched as the fight began. It appeared that Brutus gained the upper hand in the beginning. Kenly seemed to be struggling throughout the match but remained steady. As it began to come to an end, Brutus became confident and cocky. He was unsuspecting of the forceful blow that Kenly delivered, sending him flying into a tree. Once i seen that signature move, I declared the match over and Kenly the winner.

All of the guards surrounded by the both of us. They were just as amazed as me at how strong and powerful Kenly had got in just short little time. "It is my desire to serve Lord Duncan for as long as I can and protect the lady of my heart inside of this castle against all costs. Matter of fact, here she comes now."

There were a large amount of maids headed our way to serve refreshments after a rough practice. Throughout the large crowd, Kenly pulled Courtney from the bunch. He held both of her hands and looked at her with such love and adoration. The feeling seemed to be mutual until she looked my way. She then looked at Kenly with sadness and regret.

"My love, tell them that you are the one for me as I am made for you and you are made for me." Kenly said with hopeful eyes.

I looked at the two with raging anger. Kenly was in love with something that belonged specifically to me. I have made this clear from the very beginning and MY princess looked as if she actually loved him back. They were both pathetic. I actually felt remorse for what I had done to her, but now I realize that she was too occupied with other men like Kenly. It was sickening as I continued to watch the small exchange of feelings between the two.

"Everyone leave the garden now." I said in a dark, calm tone.

Maids scattered inside to the farthest part of the castle as the guards quickly followed. Courtney and Kenly stayed behind, noticing that my glare was directly aimed at the two of them. Kenly seemed to be thrown off by my dark expression but my princess knew too well what that meant.

It would be nothing but punishment from here on out. There would be no mercy for neither him nor her. The best part about it was that everyone would be unsuspecting of it. Today would be the day that Kenly and my princess experience the consequences of disobeying me. For Courtney, the consequences would be more painful than she could ever imagine…

**A/N: Finally got a decent laptop.**

Updated: Monday, July 18, 2016


End file.
